Circle of trust
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: "Y'know, Kurt, this is a first for me too. You don't need to be afraid. Courage, remember?" The first fanfiction that I wrote. Proud. Kurt has to meet Blaine's parents. Many people put Kurt as the girl, and I don't like that so HERE!


A/N: So this one here is the first fic I ever wrote, this means I'm SRSLY attached to it :') I'm pretty proud of myself, and I am totally thankful to my beta :') you know who you are :P I hope you guys like it? Review would be nice? Glee isn't mine, obviously... would I be posting on here if it was? I'll keep the rest of my rambling for the end :)

Blaine had never quite gotten over the fear he had felt when he came out to his parents at long last. Of course, just like any other gay teenager, he had struggled deeply to muster the confidence to say those two words to his mother and father, notably noble and respected people in his very traditional community.

"I'm gay" he had said, as bold and proud as that, because really what else could you say? There was no point prolonging the situation, sitting them down, playing the clichéd charades like 'You'd better take a seat for this' or 'I need to tell you guys something'. Perhaps it wasn't one of Blaine's finest ideas to blurt it out at the dinner table. This was where his dearest mother was able to drop one of their rather expensive, even for them, crystal glasses on the table top where it proceeded to roll off and crash into small shards, sparkling in the bright light hanging from the roof encircled by an impressive chandelier. Or when his father had just taken a mouthful of whatever it was they were eating, spitting and choking on it when the words his only-son nonchalantly announced had registered in his mind. So much for steering clear of the clichés, because if that reaction hadn't been cliché, Blaine didn't know what was.

Of course, his parents had been as supportive as was expected of them. By this, I mean after the initial shock reaction of broken glass and spat food across the white crisp table cloth they had realised he was their son and that they should love him despite who he loved. Despite that Blaine hadn't missed the look in his father's eyes, telling him half of his father's dreams for them both had been snatched away because he 'chose' to be gay or the way his mother's eyes darkened despite the bright lights shining in them. They told Blaine he had crushed her dreams of a traditional heterosexual marriage, a daughter-in-law or babies which biologically belonged to him and his partner. Neither of his parents had said these things to him, of course. They wouldn't be unaccepting towards him to his face. That'd be wrong, considering he was their child. Their gay child.

Blaine had no idea why he was remembering all this now when he clearly should be thinking about the sure-to-be-uncomfortable situation which lay ahead of him. It surprised everyone when his parents had requested to meet the 'young gentleman' Blaine often spoke so dearly about. His boyfriend, Kurt. Blaine had blushed furiously when his mother and father had picked up on the way his emotions and the way he spoke about Kurt had quickly changed. The way his eyes softened ever so slightly when retelling a story about Kurt. Like how he had managed to bedazzle Pavarotti's casket and how Blaine's hands almost immediately clutched at each other, almost as if pretending one was Kurt's when engaging in tense conversation. As if the idea of Kurt's hand being there would comfort and help him.

"This Kurt guy you're constantly talking about... He means a lot to you. Am I right, son?" His father had asked. Blaine simply nodded because they were talking about his boyfriend and his father, although he hadn't vocalised his opinions, clearly wished he had a straight son. Actions spoke louder than words: His father had insisted on building cars, going on camping and fishing trips, hunting, going to monster truck shows, car races... he'd even pressured him into going as a girl's date to her prom as a favour once. These actions spoke volumes to Blaine. Of course you may think this assumption stupid. They're typically normal father-son bonding interactions, but his father was a busy man. He hadn't had time for bonding. Blaine couldn't help but notice his schedule was strangely emptier after Blaine's announcement. His father would deny the hidden meaning behind these actions of course. After his parents had ordered Blaine to invite Kurt over for dinner his mind went into overdrive. He had no idea what a 'meet the parents' scenario was really like, he hadn't had one before. His parents were pretty intimidating; the big house that insinuated big cash, and their own hard emotionless exteriors.

Blaine drove along the streets near Kurt's house, where he had arranged to pick Kurt up, an attempt at some alone time before Kurt was thrown into the lion's den. He drove down Kurt's street slowly, edging his toe on the gas - the longer he took to pick Kurt up the less time they would have to wait for dinner to be served. He pulled in to Kurt's drive, and took his time walking up to the front porch, taking a deep breath before knocking. Burt answered, nodding towards the stairs.

"Hey Blaine, he's upstairs... but watch out for flying clothes, shoes and accessories on your way."

Blaine had already met Burt of course. The first time was that one awkward morning he had woken up in Kurt's room with the hangover from hell, to see Burt stood at the head of the bed looking extremely uncomfortable. The second time was when he had shown up in Burt's garage, encouraging him to give Kurt the sex talk. Yeah, again, Blaine didn't always have the best ideas.

"Oh, right. Thanks Mr. Hummel. I'll try to calm him down."

Upon approaching the top of the stairs, Blaine saw what Burt had meant. Clothes were strewn across the floor outside Kurt's room, and more followed as Kurt threw item after item out the door and against the wall opposite his door. Bright skinny jeans, shirts with locks, knee length sweater, pants with safety pins attached. You name it; it was probably on Kurt's floor. Shuffling closer, picking clothes up as he went, Blaine called out.

"Hey Kurt. Before I come around the corner and get the shock of my life, are you decent?" There was no answer; just a weeping sound that was muffled by what Blaine could only imagine was more clothes. He decided to brave it and enter the room despite whether Kurt was decent or not, even though they hadn't quite gotten to that stage yet. Kurt was lying face down on his bed, which was strewn with even more clothes. _How many clothes does this boy have?_

The usually sophisticated room looked like a bomb had gone off, strewing clothes in all directions. The mess in the hallway was nothing compared to this. It seemed Kurt's closet had been emptied - the extreme clothes, the formal clothes, the casual clothes Blaine had never seen Kurt wearing, something that looked like a Lady Gaga outfit and...

_Wait, is that a cheerleading costume?_

Holy crap, Blaine would _have_ to remember to ask Kurt about that! Of course he should not be quite so aroused by the fact that Kurt had a cheerleader's outfit - but Kurt in tight pants, dancing, stretching... he had to hold in a groan as those images lingered in his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the idea of Kurt in red and white out of his mind.

"Kurt, baby...why does it look worse than the 'GAP' after a sale in here?" Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, rolling over and sitting up to see the source of the voice he needed to hear. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt sat up and leaned with one arm to the left on the bed. Yes, he was wearing clothes (unfortunately) but the shirt he was wearing was the perfect shade of purple with rolled up sleeves which clung to his toned arms, and the buttons situated all the way down the front were open to expose the chest and abs that Blaine hadn't seen yet. They'd gotten so far as to almost rip each other's clothes off but neither was quite ready to make that move yet. All Blaine could think was that Kurt, his Kurt, owned a cheerleading outfit and that he had no idea baby penguins were this sexy. Because he was nothing short of that. Kurt was oozing sexy in that purple shirt, hanging loosely on his slight frame. Blaine had felt Kurt's muscles before through his shirts. They had had many make out sessions - and each of the boy's hands had minds of their own. Blaine's hands hadn't left much to his imagination and god knows what he had expected but he was sure as hell it wasn't this. Hot _damn_! He was perfectly defined, toned, and had he said perfect already? His skin was pale and Blaine's eyes had basically popped out of his head and if he wasn't careful he'd drool.

Kurt started worrying; the look on his boyfriend's face wasn't the happy grin Kurt had been expecting. His mouth was agape and beautiful brown eyes looking at Kurt with bewilderment. Suddenly Kurt realised his boyfriend's eyes hadn't met his yet, they were looking a couple inches south and Kurt was suddenly acutely aware of his open shirt, his chest bare for the world to see. Well, for Blaine to see. A wave of insecurity came over him. He could only react the best way he knew when he felt insecure – his sarcastic wit.

"You know, Blaine, I have a face." Blaine's eyes came up to meet Kurt's as he blushed eternally.

"Er...I... erm... sorry," he said, looking anything but apologetic. "I did ask if you were decent... not that you aren't though Kurt," he stumbled out back peddling his own words, "because you are more than decent, I mean... yeah."

_Wow, Blaine Anderson lost for words_. Thought Kurt, fingers hovering over the open buttons because the way Blaine's eyes darted from his face to his torso was making him somewhat uncomfortable. As Kurt buttoned the shirt up, which fitted perfectly, Blaine was torn between relief and disappointment. On one hand, unless Kurt had covered himself up then the shirt would have been discarded and replaced by Blaine. On the other hand, Kurt's body was perfect to Blaine and it was a shame it had to be covered all the time.

"You are going to wear that shirt right?" Asked Blaine, his words coming out hopeful and close to begging.

"I don't know. I have nothing to wear, Blaine. _How is this possible?_ I have an outfit for everything - my closet has more range than all of Dalton and McKinley's male closets put together! I should have asked Mercy what to wear. I should have gone shopping, bought something specifically." Kurt was running around his room, taking the items of clothing Blaine had picked up on his way in, dumping them only to throw them away again when they didn't suffice.

"Sit down a second; I think you need to calm down. You look amazing, Kurt. The purple shirt looks really good." Blaine's attempt at calming Kurt seemed to work, and Kurt once again took a seat on the bed. His head hung in his hands which were planted to his knees. He still didn't look satisfied. Blaine sat next to him, as close as he dared let himself, and put his hand on Kurt's knee.

"You really do look amazing, you know. I insist on you wearing that shirt, I don't know what it'll do to my heart but frankly it'd be a crime not to wear it." Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. It was the way that made Blaine's stomach flutter, he looked so innocent.

"You really like the shirt? I'm worried that I won't make a good impression on your parents. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend before, let alone had to meet his parents. And I doubt wearing feathers, studs, locks, or hippos would go down very well with your parents. So I had to find something toned down. The opposite of what I do when I usually feel nervous." Kurt looked exasperated. Blaine could relate. His fears of Burt hating him when he was finally introduced as Kurt's boyfriend were clear to all but Kurt was usually so confident about everything.

"Wear the shirt, pair it with a thin black tie and those pants you have on are perfect. You don't need a jacket, it's warm, and you don't need to worry about your shoes because my parents have OCD about marking the expensive flooring so you'll have to take them off." Blaine noted internally that Kurt would probably start worrying about which socks to wear and that he should make sure he knows just to put black ones, but his boyfriend's lips quick touch to his completely stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Although it was only a brief peck of sorts, Kurt's lips left a lasting impression on Blaine. His smell and taste lingered around Blaine and he couldn't seem to breathe for a moment. He couldn't concentrate on what he had been thinking previously, his mind was reeling with so many images of Kurt. They clouded his vision and stilled his thought process. The first kiss they shared every day always made Blaine more aware of his feelings towards Kurt. It was almost like at night he would forget how much he actually did love Kurt and how just one kiss would affect him. He hadn't even noticed Kurt getting up, jogging to the closet and picking a tie he knew would match perfectly. He slid on his favourite shoes because they matched anything and he wouldn't be wearing them in front of Blaine's parents so it didn't matter much. Kurt's voice woke Blaine from his daze; he was staring into nothing, a small smile playing with his lips.

"Are you just going to sit there like a statue, or are you going to help clean this mess you made me make?" Blaine's face acknowledged what Kurt had said before his mind processed the words, and he looked at Kurt with an incredulous yet humoured look.

"The mess I made you make? Excuse me?" Blaine's voice had gone up an octave or two.

"Yes, I solely blame this on you for inviting me to dinner with your parents. This mess is a disgrace, Mr. Anderson, and I demand you tidy it up, now..." Kurt's hands had rested on his hips, as they had jutted out slightly to the right. He looked at Blaine expectantly. "With my help of course," he said, smiling slightly, the smile that also made Blaine's heart melt and pound in his ears. They had both tidied the room, putting all of Kurt's clothes back into the closet, and Blaine pretended not to notice when Kurt picked up both the Lady Gaga and cheerleading outfit together and tossed them to the back. After biding goodbye to Burt, and ensuring him Kurt would be home before curfew, Blaine opened the car door for Kurt. He caught him by the hand before he ducked into the car. Blaine pressed a soft but eager kiss to Kurt's lips, trying to melt away the worry he could tell building inside Kurt. His breath hitched in surprise at Blaine's face, so near, and his breath mingling with his as he pulled back, leaving Kurt breathless but wanting more. The two chaste kisses that they had shared today weren't enough to fulfil Kurt's need to have his boyfriend near, not even close. They were both looking into each other's eyes, speaking volumes without saying anything at all. Kurt closed the space between them and smashed his lips to Blaine's, making this kiss much deeper than the one before. They both leaned into the kiss, edging closer together. One of Blaine's hands resting on Kurt's cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb, the other wrapped around Kurt's waist, successfully pulling Kurt's body to press against his own. Kurt's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as one pressed gingerly in Blaine's unusually ungelled hair wrapping his curls around his fingers mindlessly. The other hand rested against Blaine's hip, edging closer and closer to his ass with every second. They both pulled back, resting on each other's foreheads. That had been one damn good kiss, but the lust and everything else running through their bodies wasn't what you might call appropriate for a meal with the parents. They both looked and felt overwhelmed by how much they'd both needed that.

Kurt ducked into the car, finally, after standing there for what could have been hours or seconds. The drive back to Blaine's was full of their usual banter, Kurt with his charming sarcastic wit, and Blaine reacting perfectly in that way only he could.

Upon pulling up to Blaine's big house, Kurt felt a knot of apprehension tie in his stomach, and his heart started to beat faster. His palms suddenly seemed sweaty, and he hoped he wasn't sweating through his shirt. As if reading his mind, when Blaine opened Kurt's door for him to climb out, he took both of Kurt's hands and looked at him with honest eyes.

"Y'know, Kurt, this is a first for me too. You don't need to be afraid. Courage, remember?" His eyes sparkled and a cheesy smile spread across his face, mocking his previous advice. Kurt's worries seemed to melt away from then onwards. Blaine's hand fit into his and everything seemed like it might be okay. His fear turned into a mild nervous feeling, the rest flew away and was replaced by a calm confidence. Blaine's parent's opinion wouldn't affect the way Blaine felt for Kurt, he had assured him of that. As they walked up the steps to the big porch, Kurt found himself in awe of the enormous structure. It was all white with traditional doors and windows. A white picket fence encircled the wide space around the house. The porch worked its way around the entire house and the garden was well looked after. This wasn't a house for poor people, for well-off people, or even the moderately wealthy. This huge house was for fricken _rich_ people. Blaine pulled Kurt along the gravelled path from the cobbled drive onto the porch, pausing to examine Kurt's reaction before pulling him further and into the house.

The first feature anyone visiting the Anderson household would notice was the grand staircase which circled either sides of what could only be called an entrance hall, meeting in the middle up towards the second floor of the house. There were doors on either side of the room, and huge glass doors in between both staircases leading out to an all glass conservatory, exposing a beautiful view of the river at the bottom of the vast back yard. They both took off their shoes by the door before Blaine resumed pulling Kurt in through the large conservatory area and through a door to the left into a huge dinning room. The inner furnishings were beautiful and this pleased Kurt. The house had a calm and cooled decor design, with the light yet warm colours and the endearing and welcoming furniture. It was homely, despite the great size. Kurt was too busy inspecting the interior design to notice the two other people in the room, sat in the window seat behind the impressive dining table and its expensive looking crisp, white tablecloths. It could easily hold up to 20 people, but today it was set for four.

Kurt's attention was finally drawn to the two well dressed people when they got up and started walking towards where Kurt and Blaine stood still in the doorway, Kurt clutching to Blaine's hand like it was a lifeline. The man was of a strong build but wasn't particularly tall. He looked brawny stern and would be much more intimidating if he didn't have a mop of black wavy hair on his head. Not anywhere as curly as Blaine's, but it softened his face all the same. His eyes were also a feature that contradicted the frown lines and the sharp expressions painted across his face – they were similar to Blaine's, but lacked something that Kurt loved about Blaine's eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel I presume? I'm Jonathan and this is Aurora. It's nice to be able to welcome you to our home this evening," the man had said, sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake. Mr. Jonathan Anderson was well known website designer, recognized worldwide for his amazing layouts and well respected franchise. Mrs. Aurora Anderson on the other hand was the ex-manager and founder of Aurora's Events, her own personal event planning company that she'd built from the ground up. Aurora had given up at the manager's job when she had become pregnant with Blaine, meaning for it to be a temporary thing, but once she was home she fell in love with cooking and thus began Aurora's cakes. Using the success of Aurora's events the company flew off the ground and she became well known for her elaborate cakes for weddings and events. She was an inspiration to many due to her ability to balance two well known businesses while also maintaining her family.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel." He took the man's hand and shook it the way his own father had taught him when he was younger, firm without being over-enthusiastic. "Thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Anderson, it's nice to meet you both. Your home is beautiful, inside and out." Kurt had practiced these lines in his head, various different scenarios depending on what he felt at the time. To Kurt's surprise, Aurora put her hand out for Kurt to shake too. Her eyes were darker than Blaine's, almost black, and although they captured who ever she was looking at like a web they were still warm. Her hair was what Kurt imagined Blaine's would look like if he grew it out, it was light but the thick curls that seemed to poke out in every direction still managed to look tidy, as if every strand had been placed with perfection.

"Nice to meet you too dear." She stated, while taking his hand and shaking it briefly before gesturing to the big table with a smile on her lips. "Please, call me Aurora, you and Blaine can sit on this side." She said gesturing to the two places set on the left side of the was the first to move, tugging Kurt's hand gently before letting go to pull out a chair for him to sit on. Their relationship was very well balanced, they both shared the expectancies of being a boyfriend in the traditional and typical sense – they alternated opening doors for each other, paying for each other's meals or cinema tickets and this time it was Blaine's turn as it was his house and he had initiated the date. Kurt, of course, enjoyed being centre of attention and didn't complain one bit but he did rather enjoy making Blaine feel special too. He thanked Blaine and sat down.

They all engaged in general conversation while waiting for and eating their dinner. Blaine bragged about his amazing boyfriend and Kurt would blush, Kurt spoke cars with Jonathan and wedding parties and cakes with Aurora. Blaine sat back and watched the evening unfold, smiling at how Kurt blended in with the usual atmosphere at Blaine's house. But despite his comfortable countenance, his father still looked bothered that it wasn't a girl sat across the table from him, that it wasn't a girl who held Blaine's hand under the table while waiting for the next course. The idea that his father was still bothered by his sexuality when he was clearly besotted with Kurt, the boy who clearly had similar feelings towards Blaine, was beside him. He let those judgements slide as the evening came to an end, with Kurt's hand in his under the table the world didn't seem like such a bad place and he wouldn't let his fathers restrained eyes bother him.

"Honey, can you come help me clean up? Tonight's the maid's night off and I don't want to let the pile of dishes get too big for when she comes back tomorrow." Aurora stood up, letting her wonderfully flowing dress fall down to her knees. If Kurt hadn't been gay, he could imagine he would have thought 'MILF', but he was and Jonathan's stern face wasn't quite what he was into. Blaine got up with a sigh, kissing Kurt's hand on his way up, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Blaine followed Aurora out of the dinning room through the door mirroring the one Kurt and Blaine had entered a couple of hours ago. From the other side of his table Jonathan cleared his throat and looked at Kurt with his head tilted to the side. Kurt was sat with his hands clenched together on his lap, half expecting the conversation that would follow.

"Kurt, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I wasn't the most..." He hesitated, searching for an appropriate word, "accepting of Blaine when he... erm... came out." Well, Kurt hadn't expected that, for sure.

"I had tried to accept what my son is and the choices he made..." Kurt could feel the anger boiling up inside at Jonathan's choices of words. There were two main reasons behind this reaction:

_A._ What his son was and would always be is a wonderful young man and being gay doesn't change that, and

_B_. No one chose to be gay.

But of course Kurt had kept it in, sure that blurting out his thoughts and feelings at that point wouldn't be a wise choice, so he let Jonathan finish.

"... And I will be the first to admit my struggles at accepting him. My actions and attitude towards my son probably didn't help in the problems he had with acceptance in his old school, and the bullying problems – because I realise now that I was the same as them, I couldn't accept it either." Kurt was finding it hard to keep a lid on his emotions at this moment in time. Upon meeting Jonathan, or Mr. Anderson, he had grown to like him – his humour was similar to Blaine's and he and Kurt had engaged in some pretty thriving conversation. Despite this, Jonathan was telling him how he had judged Blaine because of his sexuality which made it hard for Kurt to not judge Mr. Anderson himself.

"Of course, I've learnt to accept that my son is gay and that he has no choice in who he loves, in this case the 'he' being you. This brings me to my main point here, Kurt. I always imagined this scene if I had had a daughter. You know telling her boyfriends to watch their back, not to hurt her, asking if they wanted to join the circle of trust," a memory was triggered in Kurt's mind. Sam and his impressions had finally come to good use but what Kurt couldn't quite believe was that Mr. Anderson had just quoted Meet the Parents. He hoped that the circle of trust was where the similarity ended because he was sure that a lie detector would ruin his perfectly styled hair.

"Fair enough, this is pretty awkward for me, but at this stage in my relationship with my son, whether you're a boy or girl is neither here nor there. So what I'm saying is I'm having this conversation with you, so you make sure you don't hurt my son. I know I've been the source to some of the pain my son might have felt, but that just means he's even less deserving of more hatred. You had better look after my son, Kurt, because if he looks so much as upset, you'll be the first person I come to." Jonathan took a deep breath and let himself slouch somewhat in his chair, almost as though the speech had given him some immense relief.

"So... you really care for him, then?" Jonathan asked quietly, eyes trained on Kurt. Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head at how nonchalant that question seemed after he spilt his guts. He needed to answer, because hesitation may be seen as doubt.

"Yes!" He blurted out, "Yes, Mr. Anderson. Of course I do...I... I'm in love with your son and words can't illustrate how much he means to me. I wouldn't dream of hurting him, sir, you have my word." Kurt's eyes were so sincere that Jonathan couldn't do anything but believe him. The fact that this boy had agreed to come for dinner in the first place meant he wasn't afraid, and therefore he passed the first test. He had answered to Jonathan politely, despite how much he didn't like what was being said about being gay - and he had confessed his love for Blaine with earnest eyes therefore passing any other tests Jonathan was subconsciously putting him through.

"Good." He said. "Because only the best of guys are allowed in the circle of trust." Jonathan's lips curled up into a smile which was similar to Blaine's, but it didn't have the same effect as Blaine's did.

"I just have a few ground rules here. Kurt. Be safe..." Blaine's father's eyes were wide when he said that, making the words just that much more effective.

"Make sure he's home before curfew, and if you know you're going to be late, phone and let us know. If you go to Blaine's room, the door stays open and the lights stay on." Kurt felt the skin on his face heat up furiously to his ears, and he shuffled his feet under the table. This conversation had been awkward enough with his own father, especially after Blaine told Kurt about the conversation he and Burt had had.

"But most importantly, don't hurt him. My son has a big heart, and he forgave me for my failing to accept him and ignored my attitude towards him. The last thing he needs is someone breaking his heart, and its obvious to me that you've captured it. It seems that the best thing for either of you right now is each other, so don't ruin it. Got that?" Jonathan asked, his eyes finally gaining that sparkle which was found in Blaine's. The restraints he had put on himself lifted and his emotions flooded to his eyes: happiness, warning, worry, and an apologetic hint that Kurt imagined was for his actions as a father towards Blaine.

"Yes sir. I've got that. Honestly, his heart is safe with me." Kurt smiled fondly at the thought of Blaine's heart belonging to him, and Kurt's belonging to Blaine. He hadn't expected this conversation from Blaine's father - Blaine had told Kurt about how obvious it was to Blaine that his father wished he wasn't gay and this had made Kurt worry about how uncomfortable he might be seeing them together. Jonathan nodded.

"Good. I trust you with him, and call me Jonathan." Kurt noted that Aurora had said almost the same thing some hours ago and that Jonathan was a little weary then, but by allowing Kurt to call him Jonathan and not sir or Mr. Anderson, his trust in Kurt was clear.

"I'm glad that we got that out of the way. Blaine mentioned you were also a part of the Warblers as a countertenor. I'll bet they were sorry to see you leave! You're still a part of a glee club, I suspect?" And just like that, the serious ambiance in the room dissolved and was replaced by something lighter. They joked about Blaine's many impromptu performances and his thing for jumping on furniture and running around fast, and Jonathan expressed how he would like to see Kurt sing some time.

Blaine finally joined them, resting both of his hands on Kurt's much more relaxed shoulders.

"I think I'd better take you home. I promised your dad you'd be home before curfew." Kurt turned to look up at Blaine. How could he look so attractive? Kurt's heart melted as he lifted his hand to touch one of Blaine's, stroking the skin under his thumb. Jonathan cleared his throat - he had gotten up and was now stood next to Blaine. Kurt stood up too to be on the same level as them.

"Aurora honey, Kurt's leaving." Jonathan called out, and as she hurried out of the kitchen area Jonathan stuck his hand out again for Kurt to shake it.

"It was a delight to meet you, son. Don't be a stranger!" Blaine's father smiled a genuine smile.

"It was great to meet you too, si... uh... Jonathan," _Jonathan_, he thought, _that would take some getting used to_ Kurt hoped he'd get the chance to warm to him.

"Yes, Kurt darling, don't be a stranger. You must bake with me on one of my days off. Blaine is more of a hindrance than a help," Aurora said, chuckling slightly at Blaine's reaction to her insult.

"Okay mom and dad, I won't be long," said Blaine but before Kurt had a chance to bid a final good bye to Blaine's parents, who he had actually liked despite his earlier worries, Blaine was pulling him out the door and towards where they'd left their shoes.

"Well...?" Blaine whispered, "What are you thinking? What did you make of them? What did my father say to you when I went to clear up?" Blaine's string of whispered questions was making Kurt smile.

"Why are we whispering?" Kurt whispered back, ignoring Blaine's expectant face following his Spanish inquisition session. Blaine chuckled lightly because whispering back and forth while putting their shoes on was pretty comical.

"Because I always feel like wherever I am my parents can hear everything I say." Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend - his worries weren't realistic but Kurt loved him even more for that. Kurt was the one pulling Blaine this time as he hurried out the door where he felt was an acceptable place to talk to and kiss Blaine. Kurt was suddenly aware that they hadn't said those most important three words to each other yet, but he had no doubt in his mind that that was what he felt - he loved Blaine Anderson and was ready to shout it from the rooftops.

"Your parents were amazing, your home is beautiful, and the food was so good I could eat it again right now. It was great, Blaine, really. And your father and I just chatted when you went to help your mom." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and embraced Blaine, needing to feel Blaine against him after the formalities of this evening.

"Really? I couldn't tell If you enjoyed it or not. I couldn't see your eyes properly because I was sat next to you, not across. Oh thank god, it went okay." Blaine had obviously been keeping his worries in, but he seemed to relax here in Kurt's arms. Kurt pulled away to see Blaine's face, so he could smile at him and look at him with honest eyes.

"Yes, it went more than okay. Honestly Blaine, I feel stupid for worrying. It's obvious they love you and just want you to be happy." Blaine seemed to believe Kurt, and when Blaine leaned in to press their lips together, that silent love flowed through them both. The kiss intensified, and both of them felt the need to feel the other. Their bodies were pressed close, hands tangled in hair, clutching to hips, waist, clothes and maybe other stuff. Their lips answered one another, as Kurt's tongue played with Blaine's lips. Blaine's mouth opened letting Kurt in further, their breath mingling together with their unsaid words. Kurt pulled away quickly, pressing his head into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine started worrying that he had done something wrong. Kurt's breathing slowed down before he lifted his head and spoke.

"I've never said this to anyone before because god knows I've never felt this way before - but I know its real. I love you... you don't have to say it back, I just needed to say it." Kurt was looking right through Blaine's eyes and straight into his soul. He looked like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. Blaine couldn't speak, his stomach had dropped to the floor and his heart jumped up to his throat. Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, holding firmly at both sides of the boy's face. He kissed his lips, his cheek, down his jaw to his neck, plastering his skin with tiny kisses before returning back to his lips, kissing Kurt there again. This time he put everything into it, how much he truly loved Kurt, how this purple shirt was a crime, how he needed to see Kurt in those cheerleading clothes, how much he wanted him, before pulling back and looking into Kurt's eyes once more.

"I love you too. I love you so much it hurts. It's hard to fathom how I can love so much, but I do." Blaine felt Kurt's sigh of relief as he kissed him again. Blaine and Kurt melted into the kiss - they had both been keeping this in, afraid the other wasn't ready. Kurt broke away first again, looking guilty because he kept pulling back when things got wonderfully intense. He was a living, breathing cockblock.

"I could do this forever, believe me. It's just you said I'd be late for curfew, and I don't want either of us to get into trouble." Kurt's face was apologetic, but he was confused when Blaine started grinning.

"I lied. Curfew isn't for more than an hour and it takes 25 minutes to get to yours without traffic - I needed to be alone with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you at dinner. That purple shirt is a crime, I saw your chest and I saw that cheerleader's outfit on your floor earlier - can you blame me for wanting time alone with you?" Blaine's voice was deep, and it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. Blaine leaned in, and whispered In Kurt's ear.

"Plus, you're hot." Kurt squealed as Blaine ran towards the car pulling Kurt along with him as he laughed at Kurt's reaction. Both were eager to get to the car that night.

THE END

A/n - hope you liked it because it IS my first ever one, and I'm totally proud of it. Please review - im new to this - the more encouragement, the better. I know that I cockblock the boys :') I'm sorry, but I really can't and don't want to write smut - I prefer fluffy Klaine and my attempts at those moments are poor :P Just hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading guuuyyyyyyssssssss.


End file.
